


Sunset

by jetsam



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written in subrosa_tennis chat for the prompt 'sunset'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

"The new uniforms aren't that bad, Seiichi," Renji said with a sigh, eyeing his own shirt with distaste. "They're symbolic."

"Better teams have better uniforms. It's a fact. Look at Hyotei or Shitenhouji - or even Shishigaku. We can't show up in that shade of yellow. How can mustard be symbolic!?"

Renji watched him, fishing for words.

"Red's the colour the sunset. Wearing red is like saying that Rikkai is on the way out. Yellow's more the colour of the middle of the day. We are at our peak, are we not?"

Seiichi stared. How could he argue with that?


End file.
